Silent Raindrops
by Tsukari-chan
Summary: Il s'est laissé sombré dans la déprime. Elle ne connait que la tristesse. Un simple accident et la punition qui en découle pourront-ils aider ces deux êtres blessés à se guérir mutuellement et à retrouver goût à la vie ? Leurs amis sont bien décidés à ne pas les laisser gâcher cette chance.


**Salut !  
A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me lance dans cette fic, vu le nombre de fics inachevées dans mon profile, mais c'était plus fort que moi. A cause de quelques amis qui jouent depuis quelques temps sur un jeu Bleach et qui m'y ont invité, j'ai replongé dans l'univers de ce manga que j'ai adoré autant que détesté. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la plume se mette à me démanger pour écrire sur cet univers que je connaissait bien il y a quelques années mais qui m'a terriblement déçu par la suite. **

**Autant le dire tout de suite je ne sais absolument pas où va mener cette fic même si j'ai quelques idées, et je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je pourrais publier. Ce que je peux dire, pour l'instant, c'est que ce sera un semi UA dans le sens où l'univers reste le même mais les événements du manga n'y ont jamais eu lieux. Ici Ichigo est 100% shinigami, Aizen n'a jamais trahi et d'autres événements se sont déroulés d'une façon plus ou moins différente.**

 **Evidemment, Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon les choses se seraient déroulées d'une toute autre façon. Je ne fais qu'emprunter son univer et ses personnages pour mon propre plaisir et le votre aussi j'espère.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le gong résonna dans tout le bâtiment, arrachant les shinigami au sommeil. Tandis que les premiers signes d'activité commençaient à retentir dans les quartiers d'habitation de la caserne, les équipes de nuit se préparaient à la fin de leur garde pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Aucune alerte n'avait été signalée, la nuit qui s'achevait avait été aussi tranquille que les précédentes. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que tout était calme, ce qui faisait dire aux plus pessimistes que ce n'était pas normal, que quelque chose de terrible était en préparation. Rien ne laissait cependant présager qu'ils avaient raison et que quelque chose se préparait dans le monde des hollow. Les périodes de calme n'étaient pas si rares et heureusement.

Harusame était bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Pour l'heure, elle traînait encore au fond de son futon, ayant toutes les peines du monde à convaincre son esprit de se réveiller. Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas et des échos de voix la prévinrent que certains de ses camarades étaient déjà sortis de leurs dortoirs et s'apprêtait à commencer leur journée. Si elle traînait d'avantage elle serait encore en retard. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention du capitaine Hitsugaya, surtout d'une façon aussi négative, le jeune capitaine n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment. Non qu'il soit de meilleure humeur le reste du temps, remarquez. Mais il semblait déjà assez la détester comme ça, inutile de lui donner d'autres raisons de lui tomber dessus.

Avec un grognement agacé, une tête couronnée d'une flamboyante chevelure rousse ébouriffée s'extirpa de sous la couette. La jeune femme se traîna un instant sur les tatamis avant de se redresser. Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle avait autant envie de quitter son cocon et de prendre son service que de servir de dîner à un hollow mais elle n'avait pas le choix. D'un pas un peu chancelant, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et de larmes, elle se dirigea vers le minuscule cabinet de toilette de son appartement. Tandis qu'elle procédait à sa toilette, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à Hitsugaya pour qu'il la déteste à ce point, mais ce devait être quelque chose de terrible. A son arrivée dans la division, elle avait naïvement pensé que ce n'était qu'un peu de méfiance passagère et qu'il finirait par l'apprécier. Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait trouver grâce aux yeux du jeune génie. Quand il lui adressait la parole c'était toujours pour lui adresser des critiques et des paroles acerbes, et ça seulement quand il n'envoyait pas Matsumoto pour le faire à sa place. Harusame avait la sinistre impression que jamais dans sa vie elle ne satisferait quiconque. Son père était toujours déçu par ce qu'elle faisait. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu une parole d'encouragement. Qui pouvait s'étonner dans ces conditions que la jeune femme manque de confiance en elle. Elle n'était pourtant pas plus stupide que les autres. Elle était arrivée à se hisser jusqu'au rang de quatrième siège.

Elle aurait certainement dû se réjouir de sa réussite, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi déprimée. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, quel chemin prendre. A force de prendre les critiques de son capitaine en pleine figure, elle avait fini par totalement baisser les bras. Elle en venait à se demander si ses parents n'avaient pas raison : elle ne ferait jamais rien de bien dans sa vie. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de continuer, de souffrir chaque jour un peu plus pour si peu de résultat ? Elle ne savait plus. Tout était devenu si compliqué depuis qu'elle avait quitté la quatrième division.

Et pourtant, elle avait souhaité cette promotion, elle avait tellement travaillé pour l'obtenir. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'un gamin irascible passe ses nerfs sur elle ? … Elle aurait mieux fait de rester sous le commandement du capitaine Unohana, au moins cette femme avait un cœur. Dire qu'elle avait fait tout ça juste pour Hitsugaya. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait fait l'académie des shinigami en même temps que lui. Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'approcher de près, elle n'était qu'une élève sans talents particuliers, comme tant d'autre, et lui était le jeune génie que tout le monde admirait. A l'époque un monde les séparait. Il semblait que c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le voir. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation.

Quelle idiote !

Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Personne ne l'avait obligée à accepter cette promotion. Elle était la seule responsable de ce qui arrivait. C'était sa décision à elle seule qui l'avait conduite dans cette situation. Elle avait voulu se rapprocher de Hitsugaya et ça se retournait contre elle. Mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas pourquoi le capitaine la détestait à ce point. Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Avec un énième soupir, Harusame quitta son appartement et descendit l'escalier vers le rez-de-chaussée où se tenait les bureaux et les salles de la caserne. Sa seule consolation, sur le chemin, c'était que ce matin-là, elle devait s'entraîner avec d'autres membres de son unité. Elle n'avait donc que peu de chance de voir Hitsugaya. Ça la rassura un peu, tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs pour se rendre au réfectoire ou un copieux petit déjeuner l'attendait. Sur son trajet elle croisa plusieurs de ses collègues. Certains la saluèrent, et elle leur répondit avec un sourire et un mot gentil. D'autres l'ignorèrent simplement et elle fit comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Tout le monde dans la division savait qu'elle était devenue la bête noire du capitaine et si ça paraissait inquiéter certains membres de la division, d'autres en revanche semblaient trouver ça très amusant. Harusame avait du mal à comprendre le genre de cruauté qu'il fallait pour se repaître du malheur des autres. Probablement qu'ils devaient se sentir protégés, avec elle comme paratonnerre, les foudres du capitaine ne risquaient pas de leur tomber dessus. Et puis, c'était toujours drôle de voir quelqu'un d'autres avoir des ennuis, pas vrai ?

Malgré le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour se convaincre de sortir de son futon, Harusame disposait d'une bonne demie heure pour déjeuner tranquillement. Elle fit la queue avec les autres, échangeant quelques mots avec les personnes qu'elle connaissait, cependant quand elle s'installa avec son plateau, ce fut seule à une table proche de la fenêtre. Les grandes tables pouvaient accueillir une vingtaine de convives mais les trois autres shinigami étaient installés à l'autre bout et aucun d'entre eux ne leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'assit en tailleur son coussin et lança un regard morne vers son plateau. Elle n'avait aucune envie de manger, aucune envie d'aller à l'entraînement, aucune envie de travailler. Elle voulait juste remonter dans sa chambre et s'enrouler dans son futon en attendant que le temps passe et que ses ennuis se règlent d'eux-mêmes. Elle savait que c'était inutile, cependant, même si cette pensée lui paraissait nettement plus séduisante que de continuer à vivre ainsi. Elle se força donc à avaler une première bouchée de nourriture.

Bien que le repas ne soit pas d'une qualité digne d'un restaurant de luxe, il était tout de même largement suffisant pour nourrir une armée de shinigami qui passaient leur temps à se battre, à s'entraîner et à courir dans toute la ville en sautant sur les toits. Pourtant, la bouché de riz qu'elle venait de prendre parut immangeable à la jeune femme. Il semblait lui coller au palais, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de salive pour l'avaler. Toussant, elle but une gorgé de thé afin d'aider la nourriture à passer puis poussa un soupire. L'omelette était plus facile à avaler, elle se concentra donc dessus, gardant le filet de maquereau grillé pour la fin. Sa chair moelleuse et sa peau croustillante étaient assez appétissantes pour qu'elle le mange sans problème. Elle se força à prendre encore un peu de riz, mais quand elle n'eut plus de thé pour l'avaler, elle l'abandonna au fond de son bol.

Son repas terminé, elle prit quelques minutes pour souffler avant de devoir se rendre à l'entraînement. Le coude posé sur la table, le menton au creux de sa paume, elle jeta au dehors un regard mélancolique. L'automne s'était installé sur le Seireitei. Les feuilles rougissaient sur les arbres tandis qu'un petit vent frais soufflait assez fort pour arracher les plus faibles de leurs branches. Harusame avait toujours adoré cette saison. Pour une raison étrange, elle se sentait bien en automne. C'était comme si la mort lente de la nature, qui résistait en un dernier baroud d'honneur coloré, s'accordait avec sa propre mélancolie, la tristesse sans borne qui semblait s'être emparée d'elle pour ne plus jamais la quitter. C'était une veille amie, la seule qui ne l'ai jamais abandonnée. La tristesse de ne pas être accepté par ses parents, celle de n'être qu'un échec à leurs yeux, celle de ne jamais satisfaire personne.

La seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre reproche, au final, était le capitaine Unohana. Pourtant Harusame savait que la femme capitaine était exigeante. En y regardant de plus près, la meilleure période de sa vie fut celle passée au sein de la quatrième division, même si la plupart des autres shinigami les regardaient tous de haut. Elle avait des amis alors, des personnes sur qui compter quand elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, et personne pour lui hurler dessus à la moindre occasion. Certes elle avait fait des erreurs, mais Unohana avait assez de patience pour les lui pardonner. Elle avait beaucoup appris et savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier la capitaine. Il semblait que cette époque était perdue à tout jamais.

Refoulant sa peine, la jeune femme se leva pour rapporter son plateau et se rendre à l'entraînement. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'une voix la fit sursauter. Le ton joyeux et rieur ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-capitaine et unique personne dans la caserne à oser faire preuve d'insouciance devant Hitsugaya. Harusame appréciait la jeune femme et sa bonne humeur, même si elle n'avait pas toujours le cœur de la partager. Mais à cette heure, où Matsumoto était, il y avait de grandes chances que Hitsugaya soit aussi. La jeune femme ne voulait pas croiser le capitaine, ainsi se hâta-t-elle de changer de direction. Elle avait à peine tourné dans un couloir adjacent que le duo apparaissait débouchant d'un autre couloir, un peu plus loin. Matsumoto, de particulièrement bonne humeur, riait à une plaisanterie que seul Hitsugaya avait entendu, tandis que le gamin, fidèle à lui-même, fronçait les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. Un instant, le prodige quitta sa vice-capitaine des yeux pour lancer un regard glacial dans la direction que Harusame venait de prendre, avant de continuer son chemin sans un mot.

Après avoir pris son temps pour déjeuner et fait un détour pour échapper à Hitsugaya, Harusame arriva à l'entraînement avec quelques minutes de retard. Les exercices n'avaient pas encore commencé. Elle salua ses camarades avec une bonne humeur feinte qu'ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer et tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau. La lame parfaitement polie luisit à la lumière matinale filtrant par les fenêtres. La jeune fille exécuta quelques katas en attendant que ses camarades soient prêts pour les exercices. Trois fois par semaine, le petit groupe investissait cette même salle pour l'entraînement. Ils y restaient jusqu'à la pause de midi avant de rejoindre leur bureau respectif pour exécuter leurs tâches administratives. Chaque semaine, un après midi était consacré à un entraînement commun de tous les membres de la division dans la cour d'honneur de la caserne. C'était l'occasion de s'affronter amicalement afin de se faire une idée de ses progrès et de ceux des autres. Deux fois par mois, les équipes se rendaient dans le Rukongai afin de s'exercer sur le terrain. Les missions en solo ou en équipes n'étaient pas rares non plus mais avec la tranquillité qui régnait ces dernières semaines chez les hollow, pas grand monde n'avait eu la chance d'y participer.

Harusame ne s'en plaignait pas. Même si les missions étaient une bonne occasion de s'éloigner de la caserne et de ne plus croiser Hitsugata, au moins pour quelques heures, elle n'avait jamais participé à une mission solo de sa vie. Quand elle appartenait à la quatrième division, elle avait rejoint diverses équipes, provenant des autres division, envoyées aussi bien dans le Rukongai que dans le monde des vivants, en tant que support et soigneuse, même si elle avait de bonnes qualités offensives. Après son arrivée à la dixième division, elle semblait avoir été jugé indigne d'un tel honneur et n'était déployée qu'avec son groupe. Elle ignorait quelle en était la raison. Elle n'était pas plus faible qu'un autre et elle avait de bons réflexes. Certes, elle refusait de donner la pleine mesure de sa puissance, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir. Avec un zanpakutô comme le sien, un incident pouvait vite arriver et Harusame refusait d'être l'origine d'un accident pour ses camarades. A moins que Hitsugaya lui vouait si peu de confiance qu'il refusait qu'elle reste seule et avait constamment besoin d'être surveillée ? Elle ne savait pas et, à vrai dire, ça aussi, ça pesait lourd sur son moral.

Quand le shinigami responsable de l'entraînement appela le reste du groupe pour commencer, Harusame abandonna ses katas et s'approcha en silence. A vrai dire, en tant que quatrième siège, c'était à elle de diriger cet entraînement, mais ça aussi, Histugaya en avait décidé autrement. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, la jeune femme avait décidé de ne pas en vouloir à son "remplaçant" après tout, il n'y était pour rien. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait accepté la situation de gaité de cœur. En réalité, elle se rendait compte qu'on la prenait toujours de haut, comme si elle appartenait toujours à la quatrième division, le confort et l'approbation de son capitaine en moins.

Pendant l'échauffement, la jeune femme s'appliqua à repousser ses sombres pensées dans un coin de son esprit afin de réaliser les exercices avec le plus de précision possible. Le seul moment ou elle se sentait à peu près bien et ne pensait pas à sa triste situation était quand elle se démenait physiquement. Elle mettait toutes son énergie dans les entraînements et les missions dans le but de rentrer épuisée et de parvenir à s'endormir sans avoir le temps de sombrer dans le désespoir et d'inonder son oreiller de larmes. Au moins, Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de tirer au flanc. C'était toujours ça, même s'il ne semblait pas manquer de sujets de critiques à lui adresser.

Les exercices se succédèrent au même rythme et dans le même ordre qu'à l'habitude. Harusame et ses compagnons les connaissaient par cœur, ils n'avaient plus besoin des instructions de leur leader pour les exécuter, pourtant personne n'aurait songer à les bâcler et à baisser sa garde. Tous savaient que si ça se produisait à l'entraînement, ça risquait de se produire aussi en combat réel et c'était le genre d'erreur qui vous envoyait directement de vie à trépas.

A un moment, durant l'entraînement, plusieurs membres du groupe furent soudain arrachés à leur concentration par quelque chose qui se passait au fond de la salle. Le leader les rappela à l'ordre et si quelques chuchotements se firent entendre, Harusame n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était dans son propre monde, ses bras fatigués commençaient à lui paraître lourds, pourtant les arabesques lumineuses dessinées dans l'air par sa lame ne perdirent rien de leur précision. Elle n'entendit pas les murmures autour d'elle, elle ne voyait plus ses équipiers, formes sombres autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son sabre et toute son attention se dirigeait vers la danse mortelle qu'elle exécutait avec son zanpakutô. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand l'entraîneur annonça la fin des exercices qu'elle se rendit compte que le groupe n'était pas seul dans la salle.

Comme tous ses camarades, Harusame salua leur entraîneur avant de rengainer son sabre en lui adressant, à lui aussi, un remerciement. L'esprit répondit par une sorte de ronronnement dans sa tête. Satisfaite, la jeune femme se retourna pour aller chercher une serviette et essuyer son visage trempé de sueur quand elle se figea, comprenant soudain ce qui avait attiré l'attention de ses camarades. Adossé au fond de la salle, les bras croisés sur le torse, se tenait nul autre que Hitsugaya Tôshirô. Son regard glacial était braqué sur elle. La jeune femme sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Allait-elle s'enfuir par la porte de derrière pour l'éviter, ou au contraire, allait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se décider. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se dirigea vers lui, vers les serviettes qui attendaient sur l'un des bancs. Elle le salua, comme elle devait le faire mais refusa tout autre contact avec lui et enfouit son visage dans le tissu autant pour essuyer la sueur que pour se voiler la vue. Après un instant, elle passa la serviette dans ses cheveux écarlates et son cou. Histugaya la fixait toujours du regard sans prononcer le moindre mot. C'était bon signe songea amèrement la jeune femme, c'est qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à critiquer. Après avoir repris son souffle, Harusame salua une nouvelle fois Hitsugaya, se détourna sans un mot de plus et quitta la salle d'entraînement d'un pas calme et décidé afin de ne pas donner l'impression de s'enfuir. Le regard glacial du jeune capitaine la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse la porte et elle avait l'impression de sentir sa brûlure sur sa nuque.

* * *

— Héé, Haru-chan !  
Harusame, les cheveux encore humides après sa douche, se retourna pour voir Rangiku approcher à grands pas, un immense sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille souffla intérieurement. Non qu'elle n'appréciât pas la blonde mais, pour tout dire, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter sa gaieté.

— Bonjour, vice-capitaine. Comment vous portez-vous ?

— Comme un charme, et toi ?  
La rouquine haussa les épaules.

— Plutôt bien !  
C'était un affreux mensonge mais Harusame n'avait aucune envie de partager ses tourments avec Matsumoto. La blonde était peut-être adorable et compréhensive mais elle faisait aussi partie des pires commères du Seireitei, et Harusame ne voulait pas que ses petits secrets fassent la une du prochain magasine de l'Association des femmes shinigami.

— Tu allais déjeuner ? On mange ensemble ?  
Sans attendre la réponse, Rangiku attrapa Harusame par le bras et l'entraîna vers le réfectoire.

La file de shinigami qui attendait déjà pour déjeuner s'ouvrit instantanément devant Matsumoto et elle entraîna Harusame directement au comptoir ou on les servit sans qu'elles aient besoin d'attendre. Quelques regards mécontents les suivirent tandis qu'elles gagnaient une table libre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la rouquine se retrouvait seule en compagnie de Matsumoto. La blonde semblait apprécier de n'être plus la seule femme officier au sein de la division et semblait avoir pris l'autre jeune femme sous son aile. Harusame avait beaucoup d'estime pour Rangiku. Elle avait bon cœur, était généreuse et aimable. Tout le contraire de leur capitaine. C'était bon de savoir qu'au moins une personne semblait l'apprécier dans cette division.

— Alors ! Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas !  
La jeune femme leva les yeux de son plateau pour rencontrer le regard compréhensif de sa supérieure.

— Mais … Tout va très bien, vice-capitaine.

— Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, réprimanda la blonde d'une voix douce. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Quand tu es arrivée, tu souriais tout le temps, tu débordais de joie, tu essayais de te faire des amis mais aujourd'hui c'est tout le contraire. Tu passe ton temps seule, tu ne souris plus à personne, tu ne sors même pas quand tu es en congé. Tu ne participes plus à la vie de la division.  
Pendant un instant, Harusame resta silencieuse, ne sachant que répondre. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Rangiku était bien plus observatrice et vive d'esprit que ce qu'on voulait bien croire.

— Je … Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, répondit-elle finalement en fixant son repas du regard. Je suis … déçue, je pense.  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Rangiku ne dit rien pour l'inciter à parler, pas plus qu'elle ne fit la moindre remarque. La rouquine compris qu'elle voulait en entendre plus.

— Le capitaine Hitsugaya …  
Harusame hésita un instant.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste.

— Ne dis pas ça, le capitaine est dur et difficile à vivre c'est vrai, mais il ne te déteste pas, rassura Rangiku.  
Harusame ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, elle commença à jouer avec la nourriture dans son bol du bout de ses baguette sans même y penser.

— C'est pourtant l'impression qu'il donne. Il n'est jamais content de ce que je fais, jamais satisfait. Il ne me lance que des critiques, comme si j'étais incapable de faire quelque chose correctement. Quand il me regarde … j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche le moindre prétexte pour me rabaisser encore d'avantage. Il est toujours si glacial.

— Le capitaine est exigeant, objecta Rangiku.

— Le capitaine Unohana aussi est exigeante, mais elle ne m'a jamais traitée comme si j'avait tué son chien sous ses yeux !  
Rangiku regarda la rouquine avec des yeux ronds et celle-ci laissa échapper un soupir.

— C'est comme si j'avais fait quelque chose … quelque chose de grave qu'il ne peut pas me pardonner, mais j'ai beau me creuser le crâne, je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.  
Elle lâcha un petit rire amer.

— C'était une erreur de venir ici, conclut-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
Rangiku resta muette un instant. A vrai dire, elle aussi avait remarqué le comportement étrange de leur capitaine avec la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que Harusame ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Hitsugaya était dur, exigeant et froid comme la glace de son zanpakutô, c'était un fait largement connu au sein du Gotei. Mais il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'acharnement contre quelqu'un, à plus forte raison un officier de sa propre division. Elle avait déjà essayé de lui en parler mais il avait refusé de répondre et, comme elle insistait, il l'avait envoyé surveiller l'entraînement des recrues.

A vrai dire, la situation commençait à inquiéter Rangiku. Harusame n'avait rejoint leur division que depuis six mois, environ, mais les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez la rouquine étaient flagrants. Rangiku se souvenait parfaitement de l'arrivée de la jeune femme dans leur division. Quand elle s'était présentée à eux, elle arborait un sourire lumineux qui aurait suffit à réchauffer le cœur de n'importe qui. N'importe qui excepté Histugaya, semblait-il. Le jeune capitaine s'était montré froid et distant, comme toujours, et, pendant un instant, Rangiku avait pu voir ce magnifique sourire s'effacer et disparaître avant de revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant au fil des semaines, la blonde avait pu voir les changements drastiques chez le nouveau quatrième siège. A début, la jeune femme avait essayé de s'intégrer, proposant son aide dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle avait même accepté à plusieurs reprises de couvrir Rangiku pendant ses escapades secrètes au beau milieu des heures de travail. Ce qui avait valut à la rouquine de se faire passer son premier savon par Hitsugaya. Aujourd'hui cependant, Harusame n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Envolés le joli sourire et la bonne humeur des premiers jours, disparus l'enthousiasme et la joie de vivre, elle était devenue sombre et morne, comme une journée de pluie. Elle ne parlait plus à personne, à moins d'y être obligée, ne se proposait plus pour aider à quoique ce soit et traversait les couloirs en silence comme un fantôme, comme si elle cherchait à se faire oublier. Elle faisait son travail du mieux possible, participait aux entraînements et acceptait des missions mais elle ne faisait rien de plus. Elle dépérissait comme une fleur dont on aurait oublié de s'occuper.

Rangiku avait compris que Harusame faisait partie de ces personnes qui devaient se sentir soutenue et entourée pour être à l'aise. Plusieurs capitaines au sein du Gotei comprenaient ça très bien et savaient donner de leur temps et de leur personne pour rassurer leurs troupes. Dommage que Hitsugaya n'en fasse pas partie ! La blonde savait que dans son enfance, le jeune capitaine avait été souvent rejeté par son entourage, il en avait tiré une méfiance naturelle qui le poussait à rester à distance des autres. Il n'était pas son caractère de se faire des amis contrairement à Hinamori, avec qui il avait grandi, et qui n'avait qu'à sourire pour se faire apprécier de tout le monde. Il n'était pas amical et était incapable de réconforter qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas son caractère. Haursame aurait certainement était beaucoup mieux à la cinquième ou la treizième division.

— Si je peux me permettre, Haru-chan, commença Matsumoto après un long silence durant lequel ni l'une ni l'autre ne toucha à son repas. Qu'est-ce qui t'as incité à choisir notre division ?  
Harusame ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant soigneusement les options qui se présentait à elle. Devait-elle dire la vérité à la blonde ou choisir d'en cacher la majeure partie. Elle se décida pour la seconde option.

— J'étais à l'académie en même temps que le capitaine, révéla-t-elle.  
Jusque là rien n'était secret, tous ceux qui la connaissaient savaient ça.

— Il était plus jeune que les autres élèves de notre année mais il leur était nettement supérieur. Il faisait tout avec une telle facilité que je crois que j'en ait été un peu jalouse quelque part. Mais je l'admirais aussi. Et ça, ça n'a pas disparu avec les années. Quand j'ai su qu'une place se libérait dans la division, j'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour l'obtenir. Je voulais servir sous les ordres du capitaine Hitsugaya.  
Elle n'en dit pas plus, laissant Matsumoto se débrouiller avec ça. La blonde resta muette un instant, les yeux fixés sur la rouquine. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus profond dont Harusame ne voulait pas parler. Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'insister, ça ne ferait que braquer la rouquine d'avantage, mais elle se jura mentalement qu'elle finirait pas découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

— Et vous, vice-capitaine, comment ça se passe avec le capitaine Aizen ?  
Rangiku ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre, la jeune femme essayait clairement de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet. Cependant, elle ne fit pas la moindre remarque et accepta de jouer le jeu de la diversion si ça aidait Harusame à se sentir plus à l'aise.

— Tout va très bien, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.  
Pendant un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi Harusame avait choisit ce sujet précis pour esquiver la conversation. La rouquine ne lui parraissait pas être un amateur de ragots et de rumeurs, elle n'était souvent même pas au courant des potins circulant au sein de la division. Elle ne parraissait pas non plus faire partie de la poignée d'idiots qui rendait sa relation avec Sôsuke responsable de l'accident de Gin et de la mort de Kira.

— En quoi ça t'intéresse ?  
La question avait été posée avec calme, sans la moindre animosité. Un sourire triste s'étala sur les lèvres de Harusame avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le réprimer.

— Disons que ça fait du bien de voir qu'on peut aussi être heureux.  
Rangiku se demanda un instant ce que ça pouvait pouvoir dire. Le regard de la rouquine se fit lointain un instant et un pâle sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à l'esprit vif de Matsumoto pour comprendre ce que ça pouvait signifier.

— Haru-chan, serais-tu amoureuse du capitaine Hitsugaya ?  
Pour toute réponse, la rouquine se contenta de se lever calmement et d'adresser un dernier sourire à sa supérieure.

— Je dois vous laissez, vice-capitaine, j'ai du travail en retard à terminer. Bonne fin de journée.  
Avec ça, elle quitta la table sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question. Rangiku la regarda s'éloigner, la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le réfectoire. Elle n'avait pas avalé la moindre bouché de son repas. C'était donc ça l'origine de sa déprime, la raison pour laquelle l'attitude froide et distante de leur capitaine la blessait plus que de raison. Harusame aimait Hitsugaya.

Merde !

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit comm, ça ne prend que quelques minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur que je suis.**  
 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


End file.
